Estigma
by Lady Milerna
Summary: Un futuro, sin Bella, con Beth, su hermana que carga con el Estigma de serlo. Los Cullen en escena.


Estigma

Apto: PG+13

Sinopsis: El futuro sin Bella.

Personajes: Beth Swan (inventada), Jacob Black, Charlie Swan, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen. RR: Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con quien no tengo ninguna conexión, y las marcas registradas son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Ninguna parte de esta historia puede ser reproducida o reutilizada sin autorización.

Año 2025

Había una vez una muchacha que se mudo de Phoenix hacia Forks, a este mismo pueblo desde el cual les escribo. Allí, vivía su padre. Allí conoció al gran amor de su vida, pero no era humano, era una criatura oscura, un caminante de la noche, un vampiro. El más hermoso y bueno de todos ellos. El viva con su familia, una familia de vampiros, seres como el, igual de buenos y hermosos. Ellos se enamoraron con locura, con un amor nunca antes visto, lucharon contra enemigos inimaginables, pero al fin y al cabo, pudieron estar juntos. Pero lamentablemente, esta no es mi historia, es la de mi hermana mayor Bella.

Mi nombre es Elizabeth Swan, tengo 18 años y les contare mi historia, o por lo menos, como empezó, pues si de algo estoy segura es de que no se como demonios va a terminar.

Hace casi 19 años, mi hermana mayor, Bella, recién casada, sufrió un trágico accidente de auto, mientras iba en el -creo que era un Volvo- auto de su flamante esposo, Edward, y chocaron, por lo menos eso es lo que mis padres me han dicho. Ambos murieron.

Sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados, porque el auto exploto en mil pedazos, sin dejar rastro de ellos. La noche del funeral de los cajones vacios, pues ambos fueron enterrados juntos, en el mismo mausoleo, según tengo entendido, los Cullen eran muy adinerados, mi madre Reneé, se refugio en los brazos de Charlie, mi padre. De esa casi inmoral unión, pues mi madre seguía casada con Phil, mi padrastro quien falleció hace 5 años de un infarto, naci yo.

Mi madre le dijo la verdad a Phil, la verdad de mi origen, y el la acepto, es decir me acepto, pero fue Charlie, quien me dio su apellido.

Creo que el sentido del humor de mis padres es muy macabro, ponerme el mismo nombre, en otro idioma de mi hermana muerta, hasta un segundo nombre similar me pusieron: Mary. ¡Dios!. ¿No podían ponerme Mónica o Rachel? No, todo sea por honrar la sagrada memoria de mi perfecta hermana mayor.

Y creo que Dios también tiene un sentido del humor todavía mas macabro que el de mis padres, pues me hizo verme idéntica a ella, las dos tenemos ojos chocolate, una piel increíblemente pálida que sonroja ante el mas mínimo estimulo, boca carnosa, pelo negro y pómulos marcados; pero por fortuna, yo soy mas alta que ella, mido uno setenta y dos. Somos dos malditas gotas de agua.

Toda mi infancia estuvo marcada porque tuve que usar la ropa que ella dejo, los juguetes que mi madre había guardado de Isabella-me gusta llamarla así-, y ocupe su cuarto, aquí en casa y allá en Forks, con papa. Ambos estaban perfectamente equipados con los objetos personales que ella no se había podido llevar a la tumba.

Deben pensar que odio con toda mi alma a mis padres, pero no es así, los adoro con todo mi corazón pues han hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que yo sea una muchacha feliz, sin darse cuenta de que crecer a la sombra de alguien muerto no es muy recomendable para la mente de un niño. Tampoco la culpo a ella, pues no tuvo la culpa por haberse muerto. No ella no, pero alguien si tuvo la culpa, y fue su esposo Edward. ¿Quién lo mando a conducir a más de 200km/h en las sinuosas y mojadas rutas de Forks?

Recuerdo que cada vez que hurgaba en el ático de la casa de papa en Forks, siempre ponía mala cara cuando me deleitaba mirando las fotos de la boda de Bella. Pero había algo que el no sabía. Para mi esas fotos eran muy especiales. Los Cullen parecían seres de ensueño todos tan hermosos, pero en esa familia había alguien que siempre me hacia sonrosar.

Era un muchacho alto, rubio, de expresión calmada, divinos ojos del color del topacio, de porte tranquilo, y de sonrisa angelical y picara. Era demasiado hermoso, no se parecía a nadie que haya visto antes. Recorte una foto y la guarde en mi diario, pero no estoy loca es solo que me gusta mucho. Supongo que ahora debe de tener más de 40 años, demasiado viejo para mí, pero eso no impide que me guste su yo joven. Su nombre es Jasper Cullen, el hermano menor de Edward.

No se sabe el paradero de los Cullen, nadie lo sabe. Recuerdo que mi mama me dijo que el padre de Edward, Carlisle, quiso mantenerse en contacto, luego del accidente, pero mi padre no se los permitió, por culpa de su hijo había perdido a al niña de sus ojos. Y yo había perdido la oportunidad de conocerlos, por simple curiosidad.

Escribo esto en mi laptop mientras voy en el avión con destino a Forks, a la vieja y desvencijada casa del retirado jefe Swan, también conocido como papa. Pase muchos veranos allí de niña, jugando con los chicos mas jóvenes de La Push, la reserva Quileute del lugar. Recuerdo a ese Tommy Uley, siempre me molestaba y decía que yo era una fría por mi piel. Nunca supe que quería decir eso. Seguramente algún tipo de insulto Quileute.

Tengo demasiadas ganas de regresar, por eso luego de mi graduación en Phoenix, vine a pasar unos meses aquí, en le lugar mas lluvioso de todos los Estados Unidos. Amo estar aquí, lastima que solo me quedare por unos cortos meses pues debo comenzar mi primer semestre en Harvard. Conseguí una beca completa gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones. Pienso seguir medicina-secretamente estoy muy contenta, pues mi estomago es mucho mas duro que el de mi hermana, amo ver la sangre- para poder curar a la gente.

Al fin aterriza esta bendita cosa, miles de adelantos, pero sigue siendo un viaje demasiado lento. En la puerta del aeropuerto, estaba mi padre, pero me llamo la atención que estuviera junto a un joven. Desde hacia rato ya que no me iba a buscar con la patrulla, pues ahora era propiedad del nuevo sheriff, pero ahora estaba con un muchacho de unos 25 años de aspecto colosal. Tenía la piel rosácea, el pelo negro y sedoso largo atado en una coleta y un cuerpo similar al de un físico culturista, llamaba la atención de la gente de alrededor porque no llevaba camiseta alguna, tenía el torso al descubierto, con los músculos perfectamente marcados. Por su aspecto parecía Quileute, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto en la reserva antes.

Cuando llegue adonde estaban ellos, los salude y mi papa me abrazo.

-Hola cariño. Te he extrañado tanto mi pequeña Beth.

¿Olvide mencionar que me llaman Beth?

-Hola papa. Yo también te he extrañado mucho.

-El es Jacob Black, es el hijo de Billy. Ha regresado ayer a La Push, y quiso venir conmigo a buscarte-dijo mi padre señalando al gigante de piel de bronce.

-Hola Beth-dijo con voz grave y áspera, pero con una sonrisa luminosa.

-Hola-dije algo incomoda por como me miraban sus profundos ojos negros, llenos de interés y algo mas ¿nostalgia?

-Eres…-comenzó a decir. Y yo rece que no dijera las palabras mágicas que automáticamente me hacían dar nauseas:"Eres idéntica a tu hermana".

-...mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo acentuando su sonrisa.

¿Qué clase de cumplido es ese? Pensé.

-Hmm, gracias-dije dubitativa.

Mi padre estaba luchando con mi equipaje y entonces Jacob lo ayudo a llevarlo hasta una gran camioneta que parecía demasiado vieja para las veloces rutas de hoy en día.

Jacob se puso al volante, y mi padre me hizo subir a su lado, mientras que el iría atrás.

Trate de recordar, mientras el encendía el motor que rugió fuertemente y luego la camioneta comenzó a temblar para ponerse en marcha, si aunque sea había oído hablar de el en la reserva. Pero fue inútil, en mis recuerdos no había ni rastro de el.

Era algo callado, o por lo menos eso parecía, pero en un momento que yo estaba mirando por la ventana, escuche una sofocada risa, gire mi cabeza, y lo vi sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-susurre, pues mi padre se había quedado dormido, demasiada excitación por un día era suficiente para el.

-Hueles muy bien-dijo sin quitar los ojos de la ruta, ya oscura.

Usaba un perfume cítrico que me había regalado mi madre para mi pasado cumpleaños.

-Gracias-dije algo sonrosada.

-Supongo que no tienes ni la más remota idea de quien soy ¿no?-dijo

-No-admití.

-Soy el hijo de Billy Black, tal y como tu padre dijo. Conocí a tu hermana mayor, y fuimos grandes… amigos. Yo la quería mucho, y sufrí como un maldito desgraciado cuando… cuando murió. Todo por culpa de ese chup… digo de ese maldito-dijo atropelladamente y dudando, como si quisiera decir algo diferente a lo que en realidad estaba diciendo.

-Entonces supongo que a ti tampoco te cae bien Edward ¿No?

-Muy bien. No la verdad que no, porque Bella era otra cuando estaba con el, no era la Bella que yo tanto quería.

-Espera, ¿Tu eras solo un niño de unos ehh…-intente sacar mentalmente la cuenta-seis o siete años no? ¿Cómo fue que eras tan amigo de ella? Isabella era mucho mayor que tu.

El me miro con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-¿Saber que?-pregunte, todavía confundida por el resultado del calculo.

-La verdad-dijo en un tono enigmático, hundiendo sus negros ojos en mí.

Era obvio que no lo sabia, ¿de que verdad estaba hablando? Yo no sabia absolutamente nada sobre el, ni sobre su pasado. Mi padre nunca había hablado sobre el, ni siquiera mis conocidos Quileute.

-No-dije cortante.

-¿No sabes nada acerca de los Cullen ni de nosotros?-pregunto casi gritando.

El escándalo de su voz despertó a mi padre.

-¿Qué sucede Jake?-pregunto con voz soñolienta.

-Nada, Charlie. Todavía falta, vuelve a dormir.

Mi padre cerró los ojos, como si el comentario de Jacob hubiese sido una orden que el debia de cumplir.

-No se de que verdad me estas hablando, además solo te pregunte por tu edad no si estabas fugitivo por algún tipo de crimen-dije entornando los ojos.

-¡Dios mío!-dijo al ver mi expresión.

-¿Ahora que?-ya estaba algo irritada.

-Nada, nada es solo que por un momento pensé que…-pero no termino su frase, sacudió su cabeza, como para ahuyentar un mal recuerdo.

Supuse que el tema de su edad era algo delicado, así que no lo volví a mencionar durante todo el camino, pero mi silencio no significaba amnesia, por el contrario, en cualquier momento lo pillaría desprevenido y le preguntaría sobre esa bendita verdad sobre los Cullen y los chicos de La Push.

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa de mi padre, cuando me miro con ansiedad, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atrevía. En ese momento, mi padre abandono el mundo de los sueños para regresar a la cruda realidad que habitábamos.

-¡Que buena siesta! Estaba exhausto, el juego de ayer se extendió hasta la madrugada, y luego dieron la repetición del de la semana pasada y no me pude resistir-dijo mientras se estiraba.

-Si, Billy no se lo perdió tampoco, solo que el lo escucho por la radio-dijo Jacob. Cuando dijo eso recordé al pobre Billy, quien se estaba quedando ciego de a poco.

-Bueno Beth, hemos llegado. Vamos-dijo bajando de la camioneta.

Jacob bajo del lado del conductor y extendió su gigantesca mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Gracias-le dije cuando mis pies tocaron el piso húmedo.

El me sonrió, y ayudo a mi padre con el equipaje. Ambos lo entraron, pero Jacob cargo lo más pesado como si solo pesara unos pocos gramos.

Una vez adentro, inspire el olor tan particular de la casa de Forks.

-Bueno, gracias Jake. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? He hecho lasaña.

-Me encantaría Charlie-dijo el sonriendo.

De pronto, Jacob alzo la cabeza y ¿olisqueo? el aire.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?-pregunto Charlie.

-Ese olor, ese apestoso olor-murmuro entre dientes.

-¿Qué olor?-pregunte como una idiota, tratando de oler algo más que no fuera el potente limpiador que papa usaba.

-Lo siento Charlie, pero he perdido el apetito-dijo temblando de pies a cabeza, su voz era casi un rugido.

-Pero si has dicho…-mi padre sonaba confundido, yo también lo estaba.

-Adiós-dijo y dio tres grandes zancadas hasta la puerta. Allí se dio media vuelta y me miro.

-Beth, no salgas por nada del mundo. Te lo ruego-dijo y salió.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Era plena noche y de seguro había salido corriendo en dirección al bosque, pero ¿adonde había ido?

-Bueno, Beth, vamos a cenar-dijo mi padre despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunte con la voz aguda.

-Nada cariño, nada, es solo que Jake tiene un sentido del olfato muy fuerte y de seguro ha olido algo cerca de aquí.

-No tengo tres años, papa.

-Ya lo se, créeme que lo se. Pero no es nada tranquila. Ahora vamos que pondré la lasaña en el horno-sus primeras palabras fueron muy enigmáticas.

Suspire con ira. Si hay algo en este mundo que odio más que me comparen con Isabella, es que me subestimen. ¿Acaso había algo que mi padre y Jacob sabían que yo ignoraba? Seguro, pero, ¿tendría que ver con esa "verdad" que Jacob había mencionado?

Decidí seguir a mi padre a la cocina.

-Papa. Cuéntame de los Cullen-dije sentándome a la mesa, con los brazos cruzados.

El plato que tenia en las manos, se hizo añicos contra el piso, cuando escucho mi pregunta. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos desorbitados. Era la primera vez que había hecho esa pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Ya lo sabes todo-dijo nervioso.

-Aparentemente no, pues Jacob dijo que yo no se la verdad acerca de ellos ni acerca de los chicos de La Push-dije como una gran obviedad.

El se rio, con una risa nerviosa.

-No hay ninguna verdad que necesites saber cariño, seguro que Jake estaba bromeando.

-No parecía que lo estuviera haciendo.

-Ja, de verdad eso es porque aun no lo conoces bien, es muy bromista-hizo con su mano como si espantara a un pensamiento molesto-Ahora vamos a comer, Elizabeth-dijo cortante.

Solo me llamaba Elizabeth cuando estaba enfadado, así que decidí dejar el tema para más tarde. Comimos en silencio, yo lave los platos y el fue a ver un partido en su nuevo sillón de cuero, comprado con el fondo de retiro.

Estar sola me dio tiempo para pensar. ¡Que personaje tan curioso que era Jacob Black! ¿Por qué me había pedido que no saliera? Y lo mas importante, ¿Qué había sucedido que lo hizo salir corriendo dela cas, cuando se había mostrado tan dispuesto a quedarse? Suspire con frustración. Solo quería unas vacaciones normales en compañía de mi padre. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Bese a mi padre en la frente y me fui a mi habitación. Los escalones crujieron por mi peso. Entre y conecte mi laptop en el enchufe de la pared. La abrí y revise mi correo electrónico. No tenia mensajes, así que la apague y deje que se cargara. Me cambie, me lave los dientes y la cara y peine mi corto pelo negro.

Me metí en la cama, y me tape hasta las orejas, tenia mucho sueño, y no tarde en dormirme. Tuve un dormir sin sueños por fortuna. Últimamente mis sueños eran un laberinto de cosas sin sentido, que me hacían despertar aturdida.

Me vestí y baje a desayunar. Mi padre todavía dormía, supongo que la vida de un oficial retirado era mas que placentera para el. Sonreí ante mi propio pensamiento. Me prepare un bol de cereales y un café negro bien cargado, mi favorito. Me senté a la mesa y me puse a ojear el último libro que me había comprado: El mercader de Venecia, de Shakespeare. El tiempo paso tranquilamente, y no me importo. Estaba feliz de estar allí, una vez mas, en ese lugar tan mío. Escuche sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Charlie, lo que significaba que se había despertado. Me puse de pie y le prepare el desayuno, escuche una maldición, de seguro se había tropezado o lago así.

-Estoy bien-grito.

Sonreí. Estaba en casa.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, yo estaba terminando de servirle el desayuno.

-Buen día cariño-dijo y beso mi frente.

-Hola papa.

Se sentó y tomo un sorbo de café humeante.

-¿Qué harás hoy?-le pregunte.

-Iré a La Push. Quiero ver a Billy y a los muchachos. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-dijo tomando una tostada.

-Seguro, yo también los quiero ver-dije sonriendo.

-Llamare a Billy, para que Jacob nos recoja-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Jacob. El tenía la llave para poder saber de que se trataba esa verdad. En algún momento de hoy le preguntaría.

-Listo, en unos minutos vendrá Jake-dijo cuando regreso a la cocina.

Asentí.

-Papa.

-Hmm-dijo el.

-¿Cuántos años tenia Jacob cuando sucedió el accidente?-era un código porque a todos nos incomodaba decir la verdad, lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Casi 18. ¿Por qué?-contesto distraídamente, mientras llevaba los platos y la taza al fregadero.

Los cálculos no cerraban.

Abrí la boca con incredulidad.

-Beth, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al ver mi expresión.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Nada, pa, nada.

Unos toques de claxon anunciaron que Jacob había llegado.

-Vamos.

-Si, papa.

Salimos y Jacob estaba con medio cuerpo afuera de la ventanilla del conductor, saludando con la mano, pero con el ceño fruncido. Mi padre se subió atrás y no me quedo otra opción que subir en el lugar del copiloto.

-Hola Beth-me saludo cuando subí, sus comisuras se tensaron, como si estuviera a punto de sonreír pero no lo hizo.

-Hola Jacob-mi voz sonó demasiado formal, incluso para mi.

-Llámame Jake-dijo, esta vez si sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

Giro la cabeza para mirar a mi padre, quien se había repantigado en el asiento trasero, ya que lo tenía todo para el.

-¿Listo Charlie?-preguntó.

-Vámonos muchacho-dijo sonriendo mi padre.

Arranco la camioneta, y yo lo mire, mas bien lo examine. Era imposible que tuviera 42 años, era física y anatómicamente inconcebible.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunte con un tono casual.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-no me miro.

-Simple curiosidad-encogí los hombros.

-Respuesta equivocada. Mi edad no es importante.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo es y punto-su tono era cortante.

-Bien-dije irritada.

-No te vayas a enojar por semejante estupidez-dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No te preocupes muchacho, ha estado preguntando por ti desde ayer-dijo mi padre desde el asiento trasero. Cerré los ojos con furia. Gracias papa.

-¿En serio? Me halagas-dijo Jacob sonriendo-No pensé que mi vida fuera tan interesante.

-En verdad no lo es-murmure con ponzoña.

El me miro, con la boca entreabierta y con su dedo índice se dibujo un surco en rostro.

-Eso dolió-dijo.

¿Cómo me había oído?

Llegamos a La Push muy rápido, yo no dije ni una palabra mas desde que Jacob me había dicho eso, y el tampoco hablo conmigo, solo comento con papa que Billy había tenido un accidente tratando de cocinar.

La pequeña casa roja que recordaba tan bien, nos esperaba. En la puerta el viejo Billy, sonreía, su oído reconoció el rugido del motor de su hijo. Bajamos y yo dije un fuerte "Hola Billy" y lo abrace.

-Bienvenida Beth-dijo con su tranquila y grave voz.

Papa y Jacob lo saludaron de manera casual, después de todo, la visitante allí era yo. Entramos al acogedor interior de la casita, y llene mis pulmones de su familiar olor.

-Muchachos, ¿Por qué no van a buscar unas pizzas?-dijo mi padre, llevando la silla de Billy frente a la tele. Un gran partido estaba por comenzar.

Mire a Jacob, y mi mente trazo un interrogatorio. Esa seria mi oportunidad.

-No hay problema, papa. ¿Vamos Jake?-endulce mi tono lo mas que pude.

El me miro sorprendido, pensando como era posible que yo lo tratara así, después de lo que había dicho en la camioneta, pero asintió. Lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre hacia afuera.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo.

-Nada-sonreí insulsamente.

Nos subimos a la camioneta, y rehicimos el camino que habíamos tomado.

-Dime una cosa Jake.

-Hmm-dijo el sin quitar los ojos del camino.

-¿Cuál es la verdad sobre los Cullen?-dije con tono despreocupado.

Me miro con ojos enloquecidos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Tú plantaste la semilla de la duda ayer. Así que dime, ¿Por qué recién ayer me entere de tu existencia? ¿Por qué ni mi padre ni Billy ni nadie de la tribu me hablo sobre ti?-descargue mis preguntas a toda velocidad.

-Es bastante largo.

-Las pizzas tardan mucho en cocinarse-dije levantando una ceja.

El sonrió.

-Si que eres tozuda. Bueno te lo diré.

Tomo aire, y aparco la camioneta a un costado de la ruta.

-Antes de que tú nacieras, tu hermana y yo descubrimos que era algo más que una simple amistad lo que sentíamos. Pero ella, ella estaba dividida, no solo me amaba a mi, sino que también amaba con cada fibra de su ser al Cullen ese, y termino eligiéndolo a el. Como sabrás, se casaron y yo recibí una invitación, junto con una carta de el, diciendo que si la situación hubiera sido al revés a el le hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de gritar "¡NO! ¡Elígeme a mi!". El maldito pensaba que me estaba haciendo un favor-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al igual que mi razón. Lo que me decía era imposible-No lo soporte y hui, corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Me escape de Forks, del continente. Termine en Argentina, en Sudamérica. Allí permanecí hasta ayer, cuando recibí un mensaje de mi padre diciendo que tú ibas a venir a Forks, por eso volví. Se que es poco coherente la razón, ya que no es la primera vez que vienes al pueblo, pero mañana será un día muy especial para mi, y por eso quería estar aquí. Sera el cumpleaños de tu hermana, y quiero despedirme, de una vez por todas, ya que nunca pude hacerlo.

"Supongo que nadie de la tribu te dijo nada, porque desee con todas mis fuerzas desparecer, y ellos lo sabían, y la mejor manera de desparecer, sin morir, es ser olvidado. Sera mejor que comience con la parte de los Cullen, y por lo tanto, la de tu hermana.

Ella y Edward se casaron, una boda espectacular, como es de esperarse, con toda la parafernalia que la revista Brides muestra. De seguro fue una novia hermosa. Pero luego llego el horror-me miro a los ojos, y note una inmensa tristeza-Ellos ya rompieron el tratado, yo lo hice una vez y no me dolerá ser reincidente-dijo, mas para si mismo, que para mi-Los Cullen no son humanos-dijo con todo el énfasis del que fue capaz.

Ahora si, confirme todos mis temores, no habían dicho nada sobre el, porque estaba mas loco que una maldita cabra. Toda su historia era producto de su insana mente. De pronto, sentí miedo, estaba en el medio de la nada en compañía de un completo lunático. Comencé a hiperventilar, y a sudar.

Busque a tientas la manija de la puerta, quería huir de allí, lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo, preocupado.

-Na-nada-tartamudee.

¿Dónde demonios estaba la manija? ¡Al fin! Salí de un salto de la camioneta, y empecé a correr, adentrándome en el bosque.

-¡Beth!-lo oí gritar, pero no pensaba detenerme por nada del mundo, y menos si el me llamaba.

Corrí, lo más rápido que pude y agradecí haber decidido unirme al equipo de atletismo. El bosque parecía infinito, pero de pronto, cuando mis jadeos me lo permitieron, oí el suave sonido de un arroyo en la cercanía. Detuve mi marcha, y me doble, apoyando mis manos en las rodillas. Cuando recupere el aliento, tantee los bolsillos de mi jean en busca de mi móvil. ¡Maldita sea! De seguro lo había olvidado en la camioneta del loco.

Camine, ya tranquila, por un sendero del bosque preguntándome adonde me llevaría. ¿Qué era toda esa historia sobre Isabella? Pero tenia algo de razón, mañana seria su cumpleaños. Desee nunca haber conocido a Jacob Black. ¿Acaso creía que yo era idiota y que me creería su historia?

Mis pies me llevaron frente a una imponente mansión, que antaño debería de haber sido blanca. Las hierbas tapaban la mitad de los grandes ventanales. Parecía sacada una película de terror barata. El pasto crujía ante mis dubitativos pasos.

De pronto oí algo. Otros pasos. Mi corazón se acelero por el miedo, ¿acaso el loco me había seguido? Gire mi cabeza para tratar de ver algo, pero mis oídos captaron retazos de conversación.

-¿Me quieres decir para que demonios hemos regresado Alice?-decía una voz de hombre, suave como el terciopelo, pero sonaba enfurecida.

-Ya lo veras-dijo una cantarina voz de mujer.

-Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos y lo sabes. No lo soporto.

-Lo se y lo siento, pero hay algo que tienes que ver.

-Ya nada importa sin ella.

-Edward, ¿Caso tu crees que yo tengo ganas de bailar con lo que paso? A mi también me duele, ella era mi hermana.

-Y la razón de mi vida. ¿Qué hare sin ella?

Las voces se acercaban, busque un lugar donde ocultarme, pero antes de que mi cerebro le diera la orden a mis piernas, ellos aparecieron.

Se me corto la respiración. Eran lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Pero ya los había visto, sus rostros perfectos, pálidos, sus ojeras y sus ojos, que en las fotos eran dorados, ahora eran más oscuros que la capa de la muerte. Eran Alice y Edward Cullen.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa, y de manera increíble, pensé que quizá el loco tuviera razón, tanta belleza en un ser humano era imposible. Edward abrió los ojos como platos y Alice esbozo una sonrisa de fría complacencia, que no llego a sus ojos, los cuales estaban cargados de tristeza.

-¿Qué demonios es esto Alice?-dijo el en un susurro de terciopelo, cargado de furia.

-Creo que no es un "esto"-dijo ella dando un paso de bailarina para llegar adonde estaba yo.

Me dedico una sonrisa hipnótica, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Encantada de conocerte Beth-dijo.

¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?

-¿Beth?-dijo Edward, su voz parecía un rugido-¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto Alice?

Dio un paso al frente, para acercarse, pero de todos modos mantuvo las distancias; me miraba de manera extraña. Probablemente mi expresión era similar, ya que era imposible que lucieran así. Era como si las fotografías de la boda de Isabella, hubiesen cobrado vida, y estuvieran de pie frente a mi, ignorando por completo el paso del tiempo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Ya no parecía Forks, mi segundo hogar, sino un lugar misterioso, y donde las preguntas daban a respuestas sin sentido, en especial mis preguntas. Di un paso hacia atrás, porque Alice había dado uno para acercarse todavía más a mí.

-No te hare daño-dijo divertida.

Trague saliva, ¿Por qué tenia el irracional deseo de salir corriendo y volver con Jacob? A pesar de su locura, podría llevarme de nuevo a casa. Quería volver a casa, no me gustaban nada las miradas de esos dos, en especial la de Edward, me miraba con el más infinito de los odios, eso me sobrecogió.

-Sera mejor que entremos, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Y no lo harás Edward Cullen, te quedarás aquí, no me importa nada lo que pienses. Todos nos debemos una conversación-dijo la minúscula muchacha de rasgos de elfo, mirando fijo a su hermano.

El bufo, y se cruzo de brazos.

Alice me tomo con suavidad del codo, y me condujo al interior de la desvencijada casona.

-Tu también vienes Edward-dijo girando la cabeza para dirigirse a el, que se había quedado detrás.

Dio un paso con desgano, en su rostro pude leer una ausencia total de voluntad, como i su alma hubiera desparecido.

La diminuta chica, porque parecía incluso mas joven que yo, se planto frente a la puerta principal, que se encontraba tapiada hasta lo mas mínimo. Las tablas eran muy gruesas y casi me infarto cuando el delgado brazo de Alice me soltó, y con una increíble facilidad, las desprendió para dejar el camino despejado.

-¿Vamos?-dijo y sonrió.

Di un paso adentro como controlada por un poder superior, después de todo lo que había pasado en ese día, ya no sabia ni mi nombre.

El interior de la casona, a pesar de estar abandonado, era exuberante. Todavía estaban allí los muebles, cubiertos por unas sabanas grises, que de seguro habían sido blancas en el pasado. Había un piano, un hermoso piano, que lucia tan descuidado que me lleno de pena.

Me había quedado tan obnubilada por el interior que olvide a mis acompañantes. Alice se había sentado en un sillón, al cual lo había descubierto; Edward seguía de pie, aparentemente renuente a permitirse sentir a gusto.

-Ven aquí Beth-dijo Alice palmeando el lugar junto a ella en el sillón.

Me acerque con pasos dubitativos y me senté a su lado. No sabia porque, pero quería saber que se proponía esa diminuta y sonriente joven. Edward se mantuvo en la misma posición que antes, pensé que lucia idéntico a una estatua, porque ni siquiera parecía respirar.

-Beth, creo que me debo presentar, me llamo Alice Cullen y ese hosco de ahí, es mi hermano, Edward Cullen.

-Ya lo sabia-musite, con la cabeza gacha.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

-De seguro por las fotos de la boda de Bella, ¿No?-su tono era despreocupado, pero sus palabras hicieron un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Cómo sabia tantas cosas?

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas? Parece como si fuésemos viejas amigas y recién nos hemos conocido-susurre.

Ella se rio con una risa que sonó como miles de campanitas de plata movidas por el viento.

-Magia-dijo y sus ojos brillaron, divertidos. Edward murmuro algo ininteligible.

-Sera mejor que te cuente toda la historia-dijo ella clavando sus curiosos ojos en mí, me estremecí. Su hermano se envaro y soltó un rugido, si estoy segura de que era un rugido, un sonido así solo podía provenir de una garganta animal, pero salió de su pecho.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Alice

-Eres lento Edward. Ya lo he pensado, y lo voy a hacer, lo quieras o no. Tiene derecho a saber la verdad, después de todo es su hermana-dijo ella con tranquilidad, pero se le quebraron las últimas palabras.

-No, no puede saberlo. De seguro Demetri nos ha seguido, y si la encuentra…

-Nadie nos ha seguido, ¿es que acaso has perdido la razón?-estoy segura de que esa era un pregunta retorica, pero la contesto de todos modos.

-Si, mi razón se ha ido con ella. No se porque te seguí, debería de estar en Italia-dijo susurrando con malicia, y cerrando los ojos.

-Oh, Edward, sabes que no soporto verte sufrir, pero me es peor saber que has tomado esa decisión. No te quiero perder. Piensa en Carlisle, y en Esme. Piensa en mí, te lo ruego-Alice se había puesto de pie, y lo estaba abrazando. Su coronilla apenas rozaba la mandíbula de su hermano, quien permanecía con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Me sentí una completa intrusa ante esa escena tan fraternal.

-¡No!-dijo Alice de pronto-¡No puedes hacer eso!-dijo soltando a su hermano y mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

-Puedo y lo hare.

-No podrás matar a Aro.

-Pero lo intentaré-dijo a través de sus dientes.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaban hablando de matar a alguien? Pestañe con fuerza, mi cerebro estaba fallando.

De pronto Edward me miro y dijo:

-Por supuesto que voy a matar a alguien.

¿Acaso podía leer mis pensamientos? Me estremecí ante su mirada desquiciada.

-Soy un monstruo, deberías tenerme miedo-dijo y se acerco a mí. Alice lo quiso detener, peor el la aparto con fuerza.

-Hace casi 19 años. Acabe con la vida de tu hermana. Si acaso has creído la farsa del accidente de auto, estas muy alejada de la verdad, porque según esa historia, ambos hemos muerto, pero la única que murió, fue Bella. Yo la mate-dijo con ira.

No pude articular sonido alguno, pero comencé a hiperventilar.

-Edward detente-dijo Alice, con hielo en su voz.

-Cállate. ¿Querías que sepa la verdad? Bueno yo se la contare-sonrió, con la locura asomando en su mirada.

-Así como lo oyes. Yo hice que su corazón se detuviera, que sus pulmones se secaran, que su piel se congelara; tome su vida con mis propias manos-dijo con malicia.

Hablaba como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo, como si toda su ira fuera causada por mi mera existencia.

-¡Ya basta idiota!-dijo Alice a voz de grito-¿Acaso no ves que esta aterrada? Debemos decirle la verdad, no nuestra versión de los hechos-regreso a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza, mientras fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

Su abrazo era fuerte, pero increíblemente frio, tanto que me dio un escalofrío.

-Beth, te diré todo lo que ha sucedido, a espaldas de tu vida, pero que debes saberlo, porque afectara tu futuro-suspiro-Lo que Edward ha dicho es cierto, pero el no ha "matado" a Bella, no or lo menos en el sentido convencional de la palabra.

¿Es que acaso existía otro sentido para "matar"?

Escuche un bufido proveniente del rincón donde Edward se había refugiado.

-Ni nuestros padres ni nuestros hermanos son humanos, tampoco lo somos nosotros. Somos vampiros-dijo la ultima oración como si fuera una palabrota.

Los mire primero a uno y luego a otro, deseando que alguno de los dos dijera de pronto "¡Feliz día de los inocentes"!, pero solo mantuvieron silencio. Me puse de pie, mientras mi corazón se desbocaba del todo, y mi cerebro le daba la orden a mis piernas de correr, pero ellas no respondieron. Edward y Alice me miraron con diferentes expresiones, el primero con fuego en sus ojos, y la segunda con la mirada cargada de ternura, y como si esperaran una respuesta de mi parte. Pero la única respuesta que iba a obtener era que mi razón-ya completamente inservible- aceptara sus palabras como ciertas.

Era lo mismo que Jacob me había dicho hacia solo 20 minutos, y además eso podría explicar porque sus anatomías parecían burlarse del paso del tiempo. Pero él también lucia ridículamente joven para su edad, ¿acaso el también era un vampiro? Edward sonrió con malicia, y clavo en mí sus ojos. El solo hecho de pensar que estaba rodeada por dos vampiros me dio nauseas, porque recordé el principal componente de su dieta.

-Nosotros somos diferentes-dijo Edward de pronto-Somos "vegetarianos"-su tono era divertido.

Me lo imagine bebiendo una lata de jugo de tomate.

-No seas tonta-dijo-No bebemos jugo de tomate, es solo que no bebemos sangre humana.

Entonces sí oía mis pensamientos. Me estremecí.

¡No existen los vampiros! Grito mi mente racional, al mismo tiempo que esperaba que en cualquier momento un unicornio azul asomara la cabeza por la puerta, seguido por un grupo de hadas.

Sin embargo, allí tenía a dos seres tan hermosos que dolía verlos.

-Ven, toma asiento de nuevo, será mejor que estés sentada cuando escuches esto-dijo Alice, repitiendo su gesto de palmear el lugar contiguo a donde estaba ella.

¿Es que acaso había mas cosas que pudieran impactarme que ya no hubieran dicho?

Decidí mantenerme de pie, suponiendo que ya estaba curada de espanto. Edward se acerco a mí, y me miro, había una nueva emoción en sus ojos, algo que no pude descifrar, ni siquiera tuve tiempo, porque se acerco todavía más a mí, nuestras narices prácticamente se rozaban. Mi corazón se desboco de nuevo, esta vez no por el miedo, sino por su cercanía. Estiro su mano para rozar mi mejilla, pero en ese preciso instante, paso algo increíble.

Una ráfaga cobriza lo golpeo y lo arrojo contra la pared opuesta, con un sonido de choque, Alice se puso de pie, y salto hacia donde había caído su hermano, y comenzó a rugir. Edward se incorporo de un salto, y se puso en posición de pelea, como un león, y Alice a pesar de su tamaño, que la asemejaba mas a una gatita enojada que a una leona, parecía completamente letal, toda la suavidad de sus rasgos se había esfumado, para dejar paso a una mascara de la mas pura furia. El rostro de Edward se había descompuesto en una mueca casi animal.

Trate de enfocar, mi ya de por si nublada vista, y vi que el nubarrón cobrizo era un animal, en realidad eso lo supuse al ver que respiraba, y mostraba los dientes. Parecía un oso, uno bien grande, y por el cual los fotógrafos de Discovery Channel, hubieran vendido el alma al diablo. Su tamaño era el de un caballo.

Edward se puso de pie con una sonrisa en su magnifico rostro y susurró:

-Esta es mi pelea Alice, protege a Beth, este chucho es mío-me sonrió, y de pronto miro al cobrizo animal-Yo también he esperado mucho tiempo esto perro.

El animal se agazapo en posición de pelea y mostro sus dientes, afilados como cuchillos, el pelaje de su lomo estaba erizado como un millón de púas. Edward retrocedió y salto, pero el animal lo hizo al mismo tiempo. El sonido de su choque en el aire retumbo en mi pecho, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero no pude cerrar mis oídos. No se de que garganta salían los rugidos, uno mas fiero que el otro.

Me obligue a mi misma a abrir los ojos y a mirar a Alice quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente ajena a la pelea, pero tenía el ceño fruncido. Su piel de mármol estaba contraída en una mueca de la más pura concentración, pero de pronto abrió los ojos y su expresión cambio al mas profundo terror.

-¡Edward noooooooo!-grito y se abalanzo sobre el animal, con las manos hacia adelante, como garras. Arrojo su diminuto cuerpo contra el animal y lo comenzó a morder, retrocedí de puro reflejo, porque mis nervios ya habían colapsado hacia rato.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Aléjate de el!-grito Edward, quien había caído de espaldas contra el frio suelo.

-El te iba a atacar por la espalda-dijo entre dientes la pequeña hada asesina. Pero el animal aprovecho su momento de distracción para morder su brazo con furia. Su agudo grito resonó en lo más hondo de mi alma.

-¡Alice! ¡Maldito!-dijo y a toda velocidad se abalanzo sobre el sangriento animal, pues los dientes de su hermana habían sido muy efectivos. En pocos segundos fue un borrón casi transparente, pero pude ver que tomaba a la criatura en sus brazos como prensas y lo elevaba en el aire. Edward solo había saltado pero, la propulsión de sus pies lo elevo a más de tres metros, con el lobo en sus brazos retorciéndose como un pez recién sacado del agua. Trate de mirar hacía arriba, pero un impulso mas profundo azoto mi alma. Alice. Debía salvarla. Ella yacía en el suelo, sujetándose con la mano derecha el brazo izquierdo. Su blanca blusa estaba completamente roja.

-¡Alice!-dije y me arrodille a su lado.

-Beth estoy bien-dijo ella con un hilo de voz, que me hizo creer lo contrario.

-No no lo estas, esa cosa te mordió, estas empapada en sangre. Déjame ver la herida-no había elegido medicina por nada, debía curarla. Tome su brazo y corrí la manga de su blusa, pero solo vi su marmórea piel, completamente sana.

-¿Pero y la herida?-dije confundida.

-Sano rápido-dijo ella sonriendo.

Pestañe varias veces antes de darme cuenta que ante mis ojos tenia la prueba de que sus palabras eran ciertas, todas sus palabras.

Levante la cabeza y mire al techo. Allí los dos borrones el plateado y el broncíneo, se movían en una clase de danza aérea. Pero de pronto el movimiento se detuvo, y escuche como Alice se reía con su risa de plata. No la quise mirar. Estaba hipnotizada por el techo. El borrón plateado, soltó al borrón broncíneo y vi que el animal caía, con los ojos cerrados. La caída era libre, caería sobre el piso de parquet, y moriría, si ya no lo estaba.

El golpe fue sordo, y su cuerpo levanto una corina de polvo. Ahogue un grito, y tape mi boca con una mano. El animal no se movía, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y la boca entreabierta, mostrando parte de su lengua, que sangraba profusamente. De pronto, una brisa de aire fría agito mis cabellos y gire para ver que Edward había descendido, con las ropas impecables, y sonriente. Se arrodillo junto a su hermana, y la tomo de la mano, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Una vez que los hermanos estuvieron juntos mirándose a los ojos, Edward me sonrió e hizo lo mismo conmigo, solo que me tomo de los hombros y fue sorprendentemente delicado. Pero a pesar de su cercanía, de su perfecta sonrisa, había una sola cosa en la que podía pensar, y esa era en el animal que yacía a pocos metros de mí.

-No te preocupes por el-dijo con su suave voz, leyendo, una vez mas mis pensamientos. Supongo que me debo ir acostumbrando a eso.

-Escucha Beth, ha llegado el momento de que tú decidas. ¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre tu hermana y venir con nosotros o quedarte aquí y vivir el resto de tu vida con la incertidumbre y seguir rumiando la mentira?-dijo Alice con un fuego en los ojos, que me sorprendió.

-Debes elegir-dijo Edward como un eco de las palabras de su hermana.

Trague saliva. Nuca antes en mi vida había estado en una situación así. Mire a los dos seres de ensueño de pie frente a mi, en ese momento la respuesta hubiera sido automática, iría con ellos y averiguaría todo sobre Isabella; pero en ese minuto mi cerebro le dio la orden a mi cabeza de girar y posar mis ojos en el animal. No se porque pero toda la certeza que tuve hacia unos pocos segundo se desvaneció con esa visión.

-Olvídate de el y piensa en ti-dijo Edward, dando un paso hacia mi. Si trataba de convencerme, lo estaba logrando.

-¿Y Charlie y Reneé? No puedo simplemente escapar sin despedirme.

-Por supuesto que no. Si decides venir con nosotros, les dejaras una carta-dijo Alice sonriendo. No me parecía gracioso.

-Alice, debemos apresurarnos, de un momento a otro regresara a su forma original-dijo Edward con prisa en la voz.

-La que debe apresurarse es Beth no yo. Además la presencia de esa cosa aquí, la hace cambiar de opinión constantemente-dijo exasperada.

Suspire, era demasiado obvio que quería ir con ellos, ya que quizá la verdad sobre Isabella, significara mas para mi que para cualquier otro. Pero no podía olvidarme de mi vida.

-¡Deja ya tus tribulaciones de lado y decide!-dijo Edward, pero no me miraba a mí, sino que su mirada estaba clavada en el cuerpo del animal.

-Esta por comenzar, llévate a Beth de aquí no quiero que vea esto-le dijo a su hermana.

¿Qué era lo que no quería que viera? De nuevo mire al cuerpo y el corazón me dio un vuelco. ¡La cosa estaba teniendo convulsiones! Se sacudía rebotando constantemente en el suelo, y un sonido de vibración salió de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que un charco de sangre. Alice me elevo del suelo, y me saco a los saltos de la vieja mansión. Sin embrago, no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar que mis ojos vieran que de la cabeza de la criatura comenzaban a salir mechones de pelo negro azabache, y que el pelaje comenzaba a desprenderse con cada embate contra el piso, dejando al descubierto una piel claramente humana, de color bronce.

Me sorprendí a mi misma al comprender que tenia la cabeza hundida en el hombro de Alice, y lloraba desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Acaso era porque podía ver las consecuencias de mi decisión, aun no verbalizada?

-Me pone muy contenta que hayas decidido eso Beth-dijo Alice con alegría. Estaba dando saltos por el bosque a una velocidad increíble a pesar de tenerme en sus brazos. A esta altura ya nada podía sorprenderme.

Llegamos a un claro circular, y Alice me deposito con suavidad en la hierba.

-Edward esta por llegar-dijo. No lucia ni un poco agitada, a pesar de la carrera que había realizado conmigo a cuestas.

-Alice, he decidido ir con ustedes-dije, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Ella se rio y me abrazo. Supuse que las muestras de cariño en ella eran muy habituales.

-Ya lo sabia-dijo. ¿Y porque no? Me resigne.

Me soltó, y unos arboles apenas se movieron, como si una brisa demasiado suave los hubiera tocado. Edward estaba de pie junto a nosotras y, tenía la mirada oscura, a pesar de que el topacio de sus ojos brillaba. Adivine esa expresión como tristeza.

-Ha muerto-dijo con voz queda.

-Oh Edward-dijo Alice y lo abrazo-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero lo siento.

-Ella lo amaba, pero ahora que ya no esta aquí, me pude vengar, sin miedo a lastimar sus sentimientos. Sonara increíble, pero creo que me arrepiento-dijo y parecía a punto de llorar-Primero a ella y ahora a el. Soy un asesino-dijo con los dientes apretados.

Alice lo abofeteo con su pequeña mano.

-¡Te prohíbo que digas eso! ¡No eres un asesino! Lo de Bella no fue tu culpa.

-Si que lo fue. Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión

Me sentí excluida de esa conversación, a pesar de que estaban hablando de Isabella, hablaban de ella como si alguien hubiera tenido la culpa de la muerte de mi hermana mayor. A esta altura de los hechos ya sabía que lo del accidente de auto era una mentira, pero todavía no podía acostumbrarme al hecho de que Edward se autoproclamara como el asesino. Y me confundía aun más que Alice dijera que no era así, pero lo que mas me sorprendía era mi reacción, o la completa ausencia de reacción. Cualquiera en mi situación (o en alguna similar) hubiera salido corriendo ante la confesión de su condición de asesino y de vampiro, pero yo no, y quería más. Quería saber todo, todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué era ese animal?-pregunte.

-Solo eso, un molesto animal, que se llamaba Jacob Black-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué?-mi voz salió como un grito. Eso era imposible, completamente imposible. Jacob era humano, estaba segura de eso.

-Te equivocas, el no era humano. El era Quileute. Era un hombre lobo-dijo Edward.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no podía haberlo pensado antes? Me sentí desfallecer.

-¿El… esta… muerto?-balbuceé.

-Si-dijo el clavando su mirada en mi-No sobrevivió la caída.

-Tu…tu…-quise vomitar.

No lo podía creer, entonces si que era un asesino.

-Supongo que tienes razón, soy un asesino. Pero no me tengas miedo, nunca te haría daño.

-Y yo no se lo permitiría-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Pero… ¿eso era Jacob?-No pude evitar pensar en el muchacho sonriente que había conocido ayer, quien me había parecido un loco, solo porque me estaba tratando de proteger, contándome la verdad, y yo había creído que estaba loco. Gracias a mi huida el estaba muerto, si no hubiera escapado, el no me hubiera seguido-porque de seguro lo había hecho-y no habría peleado con Edward.

-No ha sido tu culpa. El se lo había buscado-dijo Edward-Se lo merecía desde hace mucho tiempo, por su culpa Bella sufría como una condenada, y el no hacia nada mas que mantenerse alejado, cuando sabía muy bien que aunque sea una visita le haría muy bien a ella. Tuve toda esa ira en mi interior, y al fin la pude descargar.

-¿Pero tu querías matarlo?-mi pulso regresaba a la normalidad. Contuve la respiración en espera de su respuesta.

-No, esa nunca fue mi intención-contesto sin dudar-Yo nunca quise matarlo, pero creo que se me fue un poco de las manos, una vez que me desboco, me es muy difícil detenerme.

-¿Te arrepientes?-ya había oído una respuesta similar, pero quería asegurarme de que la pregunta era la adecuada.

-No, la verdad que no. Se que era una vida inocente, pero nunca le perdonare todo lo que la hizo sufrir a Bella, por eso no me arrepiento-tampoco dudo con esta respuesta.

Suspire, y cerré los ojos.

-Yo he tomado la decisión de acompañarlos, de abandonar a mi familia, y he aceptado que Jacob Black esta muerto, y a pesar de ello no me he echado atrás. Ahora quiero que ustedes me digan toda la verdad, sin mas preámbulos-dije con toda la determinación de la que fui capaz, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Alice me tomo de la mano -supuse que era ella por lo diminuta que era- y dijo:

-Beth el accidente de auto fue la coartada que tú hermana y yo ideamos para que Edward y ella pudieran estar juntos por toda la eternidad. El muy testarudo no quiso deshacerse de su Volvo, pero al final acepto. Carlisle secuestro dos cuerpos de la morgue, que fueran parecidos a ella y a Edward, y los puso en las respectivas posiciones del piloto y el copiloto. El accidente fue un éxito.

"Debo admitir que a Bella le costo mucho el hecho de un funeral en vida, pero lo mas difícil fue convencerla de que no se despidiera de Charlie ni de Reneé, porque sino todo lo del accidente se hubiera venido abajo. La coartada en si misma era para que Bella pudiera desparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para que finalmente fuera una de nosotros, una vampira, una Cullen.

"Esa misma noche, ella y Edward se fueron a Alaska, a Denali, a un lugar donde hay otro aquelarre como nosotros, otro de vegetarianos. Y a la semana nosotros nos fuimos a Suiza-de pronto Alice miro a Edward y yo comprendí que se estaban pasando la posta, era el turno de Edward de contar la historia.

Una cálida brisa barrió las altas hierbas del claro, y revolvió mis cabellos. No me permití pensar en nada hasta que me dijeran toda la verdad, no pensaba interrumpirlos.

-Esa noche, fuimos uno, nuestro amor fue completo y casi tocamos el cielo con las manos, luego, finalmente, como Bella ya era mi esposa, hice mi parte del trato, y la mordí, la convertí en una de nosotros. Sostuve su mano y la acune durante su transformación. Duro menos de lo que pensé, pero sufrió de todos modos, ¡como desee poder evitarle es dolor! Poder ser útil, poder detener el paso del veneno, en sus venas. Pero ya era tarde, ella abrió los ojos y lo que una vez había sido chocolate, ahora era borgoña. Tenia sed, mucha sed, entonces la lleve a cazar. Recuerdo que estaba muy feliz, mientras cazaba un pingüino, sin tropezar ni una sola vez. Seguía siendo Bella, mi Bella. Luego de su año de recién nacida, el cual pasamos en Denali, con el clan de Tanya, nos fuimos a nuestra muy merecida luna de miel, en Europa, primero Inglaterra, donde visitamos Stratford-Upon-Avon, el hogar de William Shakespeare, luego los lugares que inspiraron la mayoría de los libros que ella tanto adoraba. Luego fue Paris, y después Madrid. Fueron los años más maravillosos de toda mi existencia. Nos enteramos de tu nacimiento, pues Bella mantenía un contacto permanente con Reneé, gracias a su don. Veras, Alice puede ver el futuro acorde a como lo construimos con nuestras decisiones, yo leo mentes, con una excepción, nunca pude leer la mente de Bella, y ella podía mantener el contacto con aquellos que quería, humanos y vampiros solamente, y además, tenia la facultad de que si tocaba a alguien, una barrera invisible los protegía de cualquier ataque. Mi protectora solía decirle yo-sonrió con una tristeza inmensa-

"Hace dos meses, decidimos ir a Italia, a la Toscana. Veras allí, hay una familia de vampiros que son lo mas parecido a la realeza que nuestra raza posee, llamados Vulturis. Cuando ella aun era humana, nos instaron a que la convirtiéramos, pues sabia la verdad, sabía lo que éramos. Entonces, el segundo año de su conversión, Jane nos visito, ella es una Vulturi, y al verla convertida nos dejaron en paz. Al menos eso pensé yo. Cuando regresamos a la Toscana, por simple placer, nos esperaba una emboscada. Eran miles de Vulturis, con Aro a al cabeza. El es uno de los Vulturis principales, junto con Cayo y Marco. Esos dos permanecían en la sombra, pero sonrientes. Recuerdo sus palabras muy bien.

-Espero que el tiempo que pasaron juntos haya sido suficiente, pues es todo lo que tendrán. Lo tuvieron porque nosotros quisimos que lo tuvieran, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de que decidan, o se unen a nuestro ejército o mueren aquí-dijo sonriendo-Pero no se sientan presionados no no no, tienen cinco segundos para decidir, dado que tuvieron 19 años de libertad.

-¡Maldito!-grite, y me abalance contra el, pero un recién nacido salto y se interpuso. Solo soporto una mordida.

-Edward-dijo Bella y me tomo de la mano.

Aro dijo:

-Veo que has comprendido tus poderes, mi querida protectora, pero no te servirán contra mi nuevo ejército.

Bella apretó mi mano con más fuerza y me susurro.

-Esos años no me bastaron, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad, y no ha nacido el Vulturi que lo impida.

"Luchamos codo a codo, ella se había convertido en una vampira excepcional, era excelente peleando, e increíblemente fuerte. Le había ganado incontables veces a Emmett. A veces tengo la impresión al recordar esa pelea que ella me estaba protegiendo a mi, más que yo a ella. Pero tan dedicada a protegerme estaba, que olvido cuidar su propia espalda. El mismísimo Aro, que se había mantenido al margen de la pelea, se acerco sigilosamente y la ataco, cuando me di cuanta era demasiado tarde, y ella yacía inerte en los brazos de Aro.

-Tienes que decidir chico Cullen, o te unes o termino lo que empecé.

Corrí hacia donde estaban ellos y vi que Bella, me miraba y movía los labios, diciendo "Te amo" esa fue despedida. Se removió en los brazos del viejo y lo mordió en el cuello, pero Aro, con sus manos desnudas, le separo la cabeza del cuerpo. Soltó su cuerpo. Y dijo, mientras se limpiaba las manos en su túnica negra:

-Una chica tonta, ahora solo queda que tú te nos unas. Y bien, ¿Qué decides?

La visión del cuerpo de mi amada esposa, saco a relucir todo lo que Carlisle, con toda su filosofía, me había ayudado a enterrar en lo más profundo de mí.

Lo ataque, pero cientos de soldados se interpusieron para proteger a su maestro. Los acabe en pocos segundos. Pero Aro, Cayo y Marco ya no estaban más allí. Habían regresado a Volterra. Los seguí, pero no pude acabar con ellos. Tome el cuerpo de Bella y corrí con el. Parecía una muñeca rota, tan perfecta, tan preciosa, y ahora estaba toda desmadejada. Llore y maldije a todos los dioses que conocía. Cuando el rojizo humo de su pira funeraria alcanzo el horizonte, jure que viviría solamente para la venganza, que mataría a todos los Vulturis, y luego me uniría a mi amada.

La última parte de su historia me congelo el alma. Se había cubierto la cara con una mano, y me pregunte si los vampiros lloraban. Así que mi hermana sí había muerto, era una vampira y otro vampiro la había matado. Comprendí porque Edward decía que el era su asesino, si el no la hubiera convertido, ella no hubiera muerto. Pero los Vulturis eran sus asesinos, no su esposo. Quise llorar, después de todo era mi hermana y no merecía morir así. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro, y Alice me abrazo con fuerza.

-Entonces fui a buscarlo y regresamos a Volterra, trate de razonar con Cayo, pero no pude hacer nada. Así fue como me uní a mi hermano en el deseo de venganza. Regresamos aquí para buscarte, necesitábamos que supieras la verdad, pero esa no es la única razón, los Vulturis saben de tu existencia y quieren convertirte pues creen que eres igual a tu hermana en cuanto a sus poderes. Por eso-Alice me miro antes de continuar y seco mis lagrimas con su índice-debes venir con nosotros, te protegeremos y estarás a salvo. Pero antes debes decidir algo mas, ¿deseas continuar siendo humana? Te puedo convertir y ya no estarás mas en peligro.

Edward asintió en silencio, sin descubrir su rostro.

Comprendí que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba en peligro, siendo humana, debía de demostrar que yo no soy mi hermana, a pesar de que su estigma me persiga mientras viva. Yo soy Elizabeth, no Isabella, y se lo probare a los Vulturi, les demostrare que somos dos personas distintas.

-Quiero ser una Cullen-dije con decisión.

Alice me sonrió y me abrazo. Edward se acerco y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Te protegeré-dijo.

-Ya no será necesario, por lo menos en un futuro cercano-dije.

Este es el final de mi historia como humana, y el comienzo de mi vida, mi vida como vampira, junto a mi nueva familia. Soy Elizabeth Cullen, y acabo de abrirles mi alma, solo les pido que se cuiden de los Vulturis, si es que queda alguno luego de mi pequeño viaje a Italia. No soy mi hermana, ella no fue capaz de acabar con ellos, pero yo si.

Este es el final, este es el comienzo.


End file.
